ABSTRACT The UCSF Graduate Program in Bioinformatics is seeking continuation of its training program in Bioinformatics and Computational Biology. The program focuses on training young scientists who will serve as leaders in re- search at the interface between computation and biology. The training plan for coursework, enrichment activi- ties, and research reflects the fundamentally collaborative culture at UCSF. Thus, both the formal and informal features of the program have been designed to bring together students from different disciplines and train them for team-based problem solving. Although the focus is on computational research, all students are exposed to experimental biology in many aspects of their training including research rotations and research-based coursework. As a result, our graduates understand the sources of their data as well as how to manipulate it and are prepared to interact in multidisciplinary teams that require an understanding of both wet and dry scientific cultures. Our program has dramatically expanded our outreach efforts to recruit a diverse and talent- ed group of students with computational and quantitative backgrounds, and have developed initiatives to foster a healthy community of inclusion and respect for students across all races, religions, countries of origin, sexual orientations, genders, and ethnicities. We stand with all students, and train them to tackle challenging prob- lems in biology at scales that span the molecular to the phenotypic. The hallmarks of our program include: ? Collaborative and inter-disciplinary research. Training faculty are heavily involved in collaborative research, both within and outside of UCSF. Many of their labs (and trainees) are involved in Consortia or Centers created to address problems that cannot be solved from a single viewpoint but require contributions from many disciplines. Student publications reflect this culture. ? An innovative and evolving curriculum. Our core values of collaboration and interdisciplinary research are instilled from day one in ?Bootcamp?, and continue in well-tested and new intensive project-based core courses designed to establish a common knowledge and language, and to foster team skills. A modular panel of ?selectives? addresses important knowledge gaps in statistics and computer/data science, inherent in the diverse scientific backgrounds of our students. Current and new `mini courses' facilitate deep explo- ration of research topics in small groups with faculty experts, and allow the curriculum to adjust to current scientific developments, and in response to student and alumni feedback and program assessment. ? Intensive training in communication, and preparation for diverse careers. We emphasize training in key competencies needed in diverse careers in academia, industry, or the public sector, including oral and writ- ten presentation, communication, and teamwork skills. Students can participate in career preparation work- shops and internships, and many take on leadership roles in outreach and teaching. Our alumni include leaders in both academia and industry, including several who have started successful companies.